


Glory

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watase thinks about his lost chance at glory, then he thinks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN
> 
> A way, way lesser character.

Being left behind sucked. Watase wanted to fight in this war so very badly, but, as Ebisu said, someone might still attack at home. The war could very well come to them here, and Watase would be needed to defend it. When even that didn't happen, he wanted to cry for his unearned glory.

When he saw the scant few shinobi walking (and limping) back home, though, he understood why he wasn't able to go. Of the hundreds they sent, Konoha only got back a few dozen.


End file.
